Accidente
by YCnia
Summary: ¡Cuidado por donde pisas! Y más importante aún... ¡Cuidado en qué te apoyas! Los accidentes pueden crear malos entendidos y momentos sumamente bochornosos.


**Accidente.**

Ciel no podía estar más enojado de lo que estaba en ese momento.

Adoraba a su tía, no podía negarlo. Y tampoco podía negar que le era un poco agradable la presencia de Lau… A pesar de que su compañera fiel siempre lo pusiera nervioso. Pero sinceramente, ¿Era realmente necesario que siempre que llegaran hicieran un completo desastre al buscar un simple té?

El Amo y el mayordomo estaban en la puerta, ambos con una expresión tal que más pareciesen retratos antes de personas de carne y hueso; los ojos fijos en el desastre que se hallaba en el suelo, las cómodas, la mesa, los sillones… Cajas regadas, jarrones volteados, las cómodas abiertas y con objetos tirados, regados por todos los muebles y el suelo. Las cortinas desarregladas e incluso una planta fuera de su maceta con la tierra esparcida en la costosa alfombra. Una prominente vena se marcó en la sien de Ciel.

— ¡Madame Red! ¡Lau! ¡¿Es que no puedo dejar esta mansión por un momento sin que hagan un desastre?! — atinó a decir, tragándose las palabrotas que amenazaban por salir, carraspeando y tratando de calmarse.

—Oh, vaya. Tal parece que el pequeño Conde se ha enfadado — Dijo Lau, soltando una risa.

Sebastian parecía mantener la cordura por ese momento, sino fuera porque sus ojos castaños que casi llegaban a ser rojos, parecían arder en furia. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pareciendo más una mueca asesina que otra cosa.

—Si puedo preguntar —Dijo, con cierto tono de irritación—, ¿Dónde están los demás sirvientes de la mansión? –

— ¡Aquí! —Exclamaron en coro los tres aludidos, corriendo hasta el lugar con saludo estilo militar, se posicionaron tras el mayordomo.

—Los mandé a que buscaran el té. —Dijo Madame Red, volteando el contenido de un joyero. —En serio, ¡¿Dónde meten el té en esta mansión?! —

La expresión de Sebastian realmente se asemejó a la un asesino que acababa de encontrar una nueva presa al mirarlos. Los tres dieron un chillido, ocultándose tras su pequeño amo.

Ciel suspiró. —Encárguense se limpiar todo este desastre. Sebastian, prepara el té y unos bocadillos. —

—Como ordene. —Dijeron los cuatro en tono; el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia y los otros tres adoptando nuevamente su anterior pose.

Si no fuese por descomunal desastre que habían dejado en el pequeño salón, a Ciel le hubiera sido fácil pasar, sin embargo, requirió de la ayuda de Sebastian para maniobrar entre tanto objeto regado. Desde piezas pequeñas hasta grandes que no sabía ni siquiera de dónde habían salido.

En un mal movimiento, Ciel pisó un trozo de tela de satín y sus zapatos altos le hicieron deslizarse. El menor intentó sujetarse de algo, mientras que Sebastian intentó reaccionar a tiempo. Ambos tardaron demasiado. Ciel cayó al suelo sin la posibilidad de que su mayordomo lo pudiera atrapar… Sin embargo, sí que le sirvió de apoyo.

Cuando el pequeño Conde alzó la mirada desde el piso, se dio cuenta de que en realidad había logrado a tomar algo antes de caer. Recorrió con la vista desde su brazo, hasta el objeto duro que mantenía sujeto con fuerza. La sangre se le heló y juraba que incluso palideció al ver que lo que estaba en sus manos…

Era el amigo de Sebastian a través del pantalón.

Y el tiempo pareció congelarse, mientras que la escena no pudo ser más extraña de lo que era; un pequeño niño tuerto agarrando el miembro de un gallardo joven que lo miraba pasmado; Una sirvienta sonrojada, con las gafas empañadas y con un hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz; Una dama que parecía envidiosa por aquel tacto tan indecente; un hombre chino que parecía confundido y su compañera simplemente se dedicaba a observar sin ninguna emoción; un joven de cabellos rubios que parecía que la inocencia que aún conservaba no le permitía ver algo malo en esa escena; y un Chef con la mandíbula exageradamente abierta y que parecía que estaba a punto de darle algo muy grave.

Los ojitos de Ciel parecían a punto de salirse al igual que los de su mayordomo… Cuando realmente cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos, el joven Conde se tornó de color rojo; y en un acto inesperado, el mayordomo también se sonrojó.

¿Entenderían si les dijera que todo fue un accidente?

* * *

**Mis queridas y queridos lectores y lectoras...**  
**Estoy aquí de nuevo a su servicio :3**  
**¿Qué les ofrecí hoy?... No tengo idea xD Simplemente apareció en mi mente hoy.**  
**¿Qué pareció? Déjenme sus reviews o favoritos para saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.**  
**Aviso: ¡Hay continuación en la historia "Punto Débil"! :3 Espérenla ;D**  
**Sin más qué decir... ¡Me voy! **

**Se despide: **  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
